All Hope Is Gone
by Jennifer Vo
Summary: They say that she's the spark of hope they had been needing all along. But what if her hope was gone? What if it would never return, as it was as good as dead. Will she still be their spark of hope? A spark of hope that only exists in theory but not in real life, a hope that was slowing losing its lights... Peeta/Katniss. Oneshot/Drabble.


**Hey hey sunshines! I'm backkkk! Well, kind of since I'm still busy with my last year of school and all and I'm sorry to all of my ****Match Made In Hell**** and ****Round and Round**** readers but I will not be posting any more chapters before the starting of next year's summer. Forgive me :) So my inspiration for this one came to me while I was fangirling about Katniss and Peeta (duh!) and how wonderful JLaw's acting was (I mean just in those last few seconds with her eyes? God!) and since the director decided to put a little more love (too much love) into the movie, I've decided to write something familiar to Catching Fire's plot line yet completely different since I don't think this will fit anywhere in the book but here you go! And thank you for clicking this story, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Peeta was gone.

He's been captured by the capitol along with Johanna Mason, the girl from District 7.

Peeta was gone and he was as good as dead.

In the dark, dusty corner of the broom closet sat a girl curled up into herself, rocking back and forth and trying hard not to become too aware of her situation, of her reality. His reality.

Katniss could not fully grasp the concept that after all she'd tried, after all of her efforts in keeping him alive, it was still not enough to go up against the efforts of those who wanted her to be alive. And for what? For her to be the Mockingjay? To be the symbol of the rebellion? The rebellion that she never even wanted to happen in the first place? The rebellion that had so many people's breath snuffed out from their lungs? The rebellion that saved her life and by default executed his?

Peeta was as good was dead. Johanna, too. But because Peeta was the only word that kept repeating itself in her mind, she can't even think of the girl from District 7, who cut out her tracker and lured Katniss's attackers away from her to save her life just to be captured by the Capitol, for then reality would creep up on her and would never let her go.

Peeta - the boy with the bread. The boy who saved her life. One time, two times,... The boy who had cared for her since he was five, the boy who got beaten by his mom for burning the bread that he tossed to her during winter in the pouring rain when she couldn't hunt for there was nothing to be hunted; the boy who teamed up with the Careers, risking his life so he could, like everybody else now, save her life by leading them away from her; the boy who was kind and strong and caring and was everything that a girl would ever wanted, could ever wanted. And he was hers. Now he was gone. Dead. Because of her.

Her dandelion in the spring, her promise that everything could be good again, that hope will always be there for those who wanted it, that there'll always be a better tomorrow, a promise of rebirth into a brighter future.

Gone.

In those moments of separation, that thin stretch of time, he was taken away from her and she was left behind all alone.

"Katniss... If you die, and I live, there's no life for me at all back in District Twelve. You're my whole life. I would never be happy again.

"It's different for you. I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard. But there are other people who'd make your life worth living... Your family needs you, Katniss.

"No one really needs me."

And at that exact moment, she stopped caring about the world. She could give a damn or two about the rebellion, she would still care about her family and would admit that they do, in fact, still need her for even Gale couldn't even be steady on his feet enough to feed two families at once. But as he said those words, with no self pity but with a sense that he was just stating the obvious, she could not have cared less if the world burned away in Hell. Because she was selfish, because she was the kind of girl to run away and stay alive with her loved ones and leave the people who wasn't fast enough to run behind and rot. Because that was when she realized she loved him. That she could never truly live without his presence by her side. But it was too late. They were already in the Quarter Quell with no way of getting out without one of them getting killed off. But at least he knew before he was forever lost to this lifetime, that she needed him. It doesn't matter if his family would go on fine without him, it doesn't matter if no one would mourn him longer than two days straight, she needed him and that was all that mattered. And now he's gone. And she still needs him.

It should have been her. He should have lived. He should have had a life that he's always deserved. He should have been the survivor. Not her. Why her?

They say that she's the spark of hope they had been needing all along. They say that she's the one who will help win the war and without her, without hope, nothing would blossom. But what if her hope was gone? What if it would never return, as it was as good as dead. Will she still be their spark of hope? A spark of hope that only exists in theory but not in real life, a hope that was slowing losing its lights...

No. If he was dead. If he was truly gone then Snow had done it. Snow was the one to blame for the death of all of those innocent people, he was to blame for the death of all of the dead Tributes for the last 75 years. He was to blame for the death of Peeta. And he's going to pay a price that will never be enough to make up for the crime he's done but it will have be enough. He was going to pay for taking Peeta away from her.

No. Maybe she couldn't be their hope but she will be their burning fire of hatred that will carry on this war. She will be the Girl on Fire. She will be the girl that everyone would sacrifice everything just to keep her alive for the last time ever, even if it will be a long time. Because she couldn't let Peeta's death to pass by insignificantly, she wasn't going to let his sacrifice be for nothing for she knew that in his last moments, he would have thought only of her and be glad that she got out. Peeta wasn't very unpredictable.

She thinks that she might be hating him more than she does Haymitch. That selfless bastard.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Leave me some love guys. Or hate. Just your thoughts would be fine :)**


End file.
